Corus!
by Miga
Summary: Hvordan blev Arram Draper til Numair Salmalin, troldmand i kong Jonathans hof, hvordan fandt kong Jonathan en sortkappe på flugt?


Han havde ikke været i en så stor by i halvandet år. Ikke siden han forlod sit hjem i Carthak. Han havde ikke vovet sig ind i Corus før nu. For det første forventede Ozorne uden tvivl at der var der han ville søge til ifald han var taget til Tortall, og en lejemorder havde uden tvivl stået klar i byen. For det andet brød han sig ikke om at skulle være i kongebyen. Der var for farligt. Ikke at han frygtede røverbanderne som altid holdt til i storbyer, han vidste at han kunne forsvare sig selv, men ved at gøre det ville han drage opmærksomhed til sig selv, og det var ikke noget en flygtning ønskede. Men efter at have tilbragt halvandet år i Tortall havde han lært et eller andet om landet. Blandt andet at Tortall, om end den havde sine røverbander, ikke var så farlig som han havde forventet. Han havde også hørt mangt og meget om kong Jonathan og hans hof, og var blevet mere og mere nysgerrig for at se det tæt på, og da der var byfest i anledning af kroningsdagen, og en flok gøglere han havde mødt var på vej dertil og havde tilbudt at tage ham med havde han takket ja. Om ikke andet var Corus sandsynligvis også det bedste sted at gøgle. Det var en storby, og der var mange velhavende, og især i forbindelse med kroningsugen hvor folk fra hele landet rejste til Corus for at tage del i festlighederne ville der være mulighed for at tjene en skilling. Det blev snart vinter igen, og til den tid ville han have brug for vintertøj, han havde knap overlevet sidste vinter, men for at få tøj måtte han tjene penge, og det han havde tjent i landsbyerne havde knap været nok til at give ham mad. Som oftest havde betalingen bestået af mad som man ikke kunne bytte til hverken vinterkappe, støvler, eller tag over hovedet.

"Flyt dig, mand"

han havde stået så langt væk i minder at Numair ikke havde opdaget at han spærrede porten ind i byen, nu skyndte han sig videre, alt imens han hørte bondemanden sværge over ham. Han forsvandt til venstre, og lidt efter havde bondemanden glemt alt om ham. Det var et af de trick som Numair var blevet bedst trænet i. Ikke at vække opsigt, ikke at blive husket. De første par måneder han havde været i Tortall havde han set skygger overalt. En enkelt gang havde en pil suset over hovedet på ham. Men han var flygtet fra by til by. Havde i lang tid holdt sig væk fra byer, og var nær sultet ihjel. Levet af det lidt vildt han kunne fange så sent på året, og de sørgelige halvrådne rester af frugter som kunne findes på nogle træer. Men manøvren var lykkedes. Forfølgerne havde mistet sporet af ham. Han skiftede navn til Numair Salmalin og brugte aldrig sin gave når der var en risiko for at nogle så ham, og holdt den godt skjult det meste af tiden. Allerede da han sejlede fra Carthak til Tortall havde han brugt falsk navn, men der var gået flere måneder før han havde følt sig sikker på at kunne beholde et navn og skab sig en identitet som ikke ville blive forbundet med tidligere Carthak sortkappe Arram Draper.

Han så sig omkring. Det var ved at blive mørkt og han måtte finde et sted at sove. Han kunne enten lægge sig i en gyde, eller han kunne finde en gruppe gøglere og slå sig sammen med dem. Det sidste var den mest attraktive plan. Han gik mod et nærliggende torv, og ganske rigtig. Fire vogne holdt parkeret i udkanten af torvet. Vognene var lukkede med adskillige stykker farvet stof, og det lyste svagt igennem. Han bevægede sig nærmere. På trappetrinet på den største af vognene sad en ældre mand og røg. Vagtposten. Han nikkede venligt til Numair. Genkendte en jonglør når han så en. Numair nikkede igen.

"Godaften"

"Godaften"

"Må jeg slå mig sammen med jer for natten?"

Manden kiggede vurderende på ham

"Vi har ikke meget plads i vores vogn, men mon ikke Iraku har."

Han rejste sig og gik hen til en af de andre vogne hvor han bankede på en af de stolper som holdt stoffet oppe. "Iraku?"

En ung mand viste sig i vognåbningen, han havde en skjorte på, men den var ikke knappet og hans veltrænede brystmuskler trådte tydeligt frem. En vægtløfter. Han kiggede på Numair.

"Denne mand søger husly for natten, har du plads?"

Manden gryntede og trådte til side så Numair kunne træde ind i vognen. En enkelt lampe hang oppe under taget. I lyset fra den så Numair en kvinde sidde med en violin i skødet som hun tilsyneladende strammede efter. I hjørnet under nogle tæpper lå et par bylter og trak vejret. To børn som allerede sov.

"Min kone Hyrati" præsenterede manden kvinden.

"Numair. Har i spist, eller vil i dele mit aftensmåltid med mig?"

Han holdt madposen frem.

Både Hyrati og Iraku takkede ja, og lidt efter sad de alle på gulvet og spiste Numairs brød og tørrede oksekød. Det var det sidste i posen, men han regnede med at han i morgen ville kunne skaffe mere. Hans værter spiste med god appetit. Da de var færdige lænede Iraku sig tilbage mens Hyrati ryddede op. Numair lænede sig også tilbage. Ikaru tilbød ham tobak, men han afslog. Lige den del af gøglerlivet havde han aldrig fået helt styr på. Ikaru kommenterede det ikke.

"Er du her for kronningsugen"

"Ja, det er i vel også"

"Ja, jeg har altid været her, engang med min far og mor, nu med min egen familie, forhåbentlig går det godt i morgen. Mit håndled har været forstuvet, så min kone har stået for indtjeningen alene på vejen."

Numair nikkede, nu forstod han hvorfor han var blevet henvist til Ikaru, normalt havde man altid plads til en til, uanset hvor mange der var i vognen i forvejen, medmindre der var sygdom, og normalt delte gæsten altid sin mad med værten, og hvis Ikaru ikke havde haft meget mad på vejen var det kun god skik at give ham gæsten. De snakkede lidt videre, men gik så til køjs. Numair rullede sit tæppe ud på gulvet og viklede sig ind i det, snart efter sov han trygt.

Han stod op med solen næste dag. Hans værter sov stadig. Han listede ud af vognen og hilste den ældre mand fra i går som stadig sad på trinnet. Så begav han sig på vej for at finde et godt sted. Det torv han havde sovet på var forholdsvis lille, og han viste at det tilhørte folkene i vognen. De ville have ladte ham blive, men det var ikke god skik at trænge sig på, slet ikke på så lille et torv uden at være blevet inviteret. I stedet gik han til et af hovedtorvene. Det var ikke hovedtorvet, men det var forholdsvis tæt på slottet og ville derfor i dag trække mange mennesker som ønskede at få et glimt at kong Jonathan eller nogle fra hoffet. Da han ankom til torvet var der allerede fyldt med mennesker. Madboderne var sat op, og folk strømmede allerede rundt mellem boder med alt fra fisk og frugt til lykkeamuletter og silke. Han fandt et godt sted og begyndte at finde sine ting frem. Han fik hurtigt samlet en lille gruppe mennesker, og ved frokosttid tog han sig en velfortjent pause hvor han købte mad fra en af boderne og satte sig på en trappe og betragtede verden omkring ham. Der var ved at blive opført et nyt hus ved torvet så han. De var ved at lægge mursten. Der blev pludselig røre på torvet. Folk begyndte at strække hals for at se bedre, og der blev mumlet ivrigt. Numair rejste sig op. Hans højde, og det at han stod på en trappe gjorde det muligt for ham at se over hovedet på de andre og se hvad der skete. Der kom en lille flok gående. Forrest gik en lille kvinde i bukser, noget som først overraskede Numair indtil det gik op for ham hvem hun måtte være. Sammen med hende var en mand, sandsynligvis hendes mand, og bagved kom to andre riddere og en mand som Numair umiddelbart ikke syntes passede ind i selskabet med sit slidte tøj og vagtsomme øjne samt en ældre kvinde. Tilsyneladende var de bare ude at kigge. De standsede ved en bod som solgte stof. Det var den ældre kvinde som købslog. Løvinden selv gik lidt længere, fulgt af en af ridderne. De stoppede og kiggede på en bod med læderarbejde i umiddelbar nærhed af byggeriet og trappen hvor Numair sad. Han vendte blikket fra dem og kiggede endnu engang på den ufærdige bygning. Netop som han gjorde det så han en af arbejderne snuble. Han greb desperat ud efter stilladset og sparkede med benene for at komme op, men idet han gjorde det ramte han toppen af muren som åbenbart ikke var særlig stabil, en stor del af den faldt i hvert fald mod jorden hvor der sad en flok børn og spillede kugler. Numair reagerede uden at tænke sig om. Han slyngede sin gave mod murstenene og stoppede dem i luften. Så gik det op for ham hvad han havde gjort, og han lod stenene falde igen, men guidede dem mod venstre, uden om børnene. Ved braget havde næsten alle vendt sig mod de faldende sten og set hvad der skete, og alle sukkede lettet da ingen kom til skade. Også den uheldige arbejder havde reddet sig op på stilladset, som han nu var på vej nedad imens han undskyldte.

Numair selv flygtede derfra så stille han kunne. Det var ikke godt. Enhver havde kunne se ham bruge sin gave, men han kunne ikke bare have ladet børnene blive ramt. Efter at have løbet gennem fire gyder, og uden nogen egentlig ide om hvor han var, satte han farten ned. Han troede han var sikker, men øjeblikket efter stoppede hans hjerte næsten. Han blev råbt an. Nogle havde fulgt efter ham. Ikke bare nogen. Men løvinden selv, hendes mand, de to riddere og ham Numair for sig selv kaldte røveren. Han vendte sig og stod ansigt til ansigt med løvinden.

"Hvad er dit navn"

Han bukkede dybt.

"Salmalin, Numair Salmalin frue"

"Du stoppede de sten. Jonathan vil ønske at tale med dig. Jeg ønsker at tale med dig"

Numair tænkte som en desperat. Det var ikke just at holde lav profil at blive præsenteret for kongen. Hvis han fandt ud af hvem han var, ville han måske blive udleveret hvis kong Jonathan ikke ville have vrøvl med Ozorne, hvilket han udmærket ville kunne forstå. På den anden side kunne han ikke stikke af fra ridder Alanna og hendes ledsagere. Han ville blive nød til at angribe dem, og at angribe selve løvinden ville gøre ham fredløs i Tortall. Det smarteste ville være at følge med og spille dum, og med en smule held klare sig igennem.

"Følg med"

Hun vendte sig og han fulgte efter. Hun hviskede noget til sin mand som nikkede og gik hen til Røveren og hviskede noget til ham. Denne forsvandt umiddelbart efter. Numair gik lige bag løvinden, og bag ham gik de to riddere, om det var for at passe på han ikke stak af, eller om det var en æresbevisning vidste han ikke rigtig. Måske begge ting. Da han løb havde han åbenbart bevæget sig tættere på paladset, der gik i hvert fald ikke lang tid før de var der. De gik ind af den ydre port og kom ind på slotspladsen Alanna førte dem til en mindre port hvor Røveren ventede på dem. Han hviskede noget til Alanna og forsvandt så igen. Hun førte dem ad adskillige gange og trapper indtil de til sidst endte i et lille rum med et enkelt bord med stole omkring, på væggene hang der gamle broderede vægtæpper med scener med guderne.

"Sid ned" sagde Alanna

Numair adlød og satte sig på den stol hun pegede på.

De to riddere han ikke kendte navnene på blev sendt væk, men både Alanna og hendes mand blev i rummet. De satte sig overfor ham, men med en tom stol imellem dem.

"Noget at drikke?"

Det var Alanna som spurgte. Numair rystede på hovedet. Det var lang tid siden han sidst havde befundet sig på et slot, og han følte sig ikke rigtig hjemme. De sad lidt i stilhed. Så gik døren op og en mand trådte ind. Numair vidste med det samme at dette var kongen. Hele hans udstråling sagde det. Han sprang op for sin stol og bukkede dybt. Ikke fordi det forventedes af ham, men fordi kong Jonathan simpelthen indgød den slags respekt. Han nikkede venligt som tak, og satte sig ned på den tomme stol mellem Alanna og hendes mand. Numair satte sig også.

"Jeg forstår at du redede fire børn fra at blive mast under faldende mursten"

det var ikke et egentlig spørgsmål, men han forventede et svar

"Det var ingen ting herre konge, bare lidt magi fra en ringe markedsgøgler."

"Er du enig Alanna?"

Hun rystede på hovedet

"Nej Jonathan, den magi jeg så var ikke noget man finder hos enhver markedsgøgler"

"Det må betyde at denne mand ikke er markedsgøgler Jonathan"

Det var første gang Alannas mand talte højt

Jonathan nikkede

"Sandt, men hvem er han så."

"Numair Salmalin, omrejsende jonglør"

præsenterede Numair sig.

"Det er en løgn Jonathan, eller i hvert fald en meget ny sandhed, som ikke er hele sandheden."

Alannas mand igen. Numair så fornærmet ud, Jonathan smilede.

"Jeg skulle advare dem mester Salmalin, eller hvad dit navn nu er. Lyver du vil Gergi her se det, bruger du din magi på at sløre at du lyver vil Alanna se det."

"Så jeg kan ligeså godt sige sandheden"

"Det ville være klogt mester Salmalin. Hvad er dit virkelige navn?"

"Arram Drapner"

Denne gang anklagede ingen ham for at lyve, Gergi nikkede blot svagt med hovedet da Jonathan så på ham.

"Hvor lang tid har du været gøgler"

"Godt halvandet år, herre konge"

"Hvad var din beskæftigelse før?"

"Jeg var tilknyttet universitetet i Carthak under kejser Ozorne som troldmand"

"Hvordan endte du som markedsgøgler?"

Denne gang var det Alanna som spurgte, det lod til hun blot havde sagt sin undren højt, hun så i hvert fald en smule brødbetynget ud over at have talt før kongen, men han lod til at billige spørgsmålet, og ventede på Numairs svar. Mindet var bittert, men svare måtte han.

"Jeg var ven med kejser Ozorne, men magten har forgiftet hans sind, og han anklagede mig for højforræderi, hvilket var fuldstændig usandt, jeg blev nød til at flygte over hals og hoved. Jeg fik skibslejlighed til Tortall hvor jeg holdt mig skjult for Ozorne som gøgler"

Det var det. Nu kunne Jonathan sende ham tilbage til Ozorne og hans sikre død, men han måtte forsøge.

"Jeg beder kongen om at give mig lov til at forlade Tortall"

"Hvorfor vil de forlade Tortall mester Drapner"

"Jeg forstår udmærket hvis de vil sende mig tilbage til Carthak, men det vil være min død, så derfor ønsker jeg muligheden for at forsvinde stille og roligt."

Alanna og Gergi så begge oprørte ud over hans ord, men kongen løftede hånden for at stoppe deres udbrud.

"Mester Drapner, jeg forstår at det må være hvad du tror jeg vil gøre da det uden tvivl vil være hvad kejser Ozorne ville gøre, men jeg vil ikke udlevere dig til den sikre død, eller smide dig ud af Tortall, du må blive. Men ønsker du ikke at vende tilbage til dit hverv som troldmand i stedet for gøgler. Der er altid nogle som har brug for en troldmand, i hvert tilfælde en som duer til noget. Hvilken kappe havde du i Cathark hvis man må spørge?"

"Sort, herre konge"

Numair kiggede forlegent ned i bordet. Han så derfor ikke det blik som de tre vekslede.

"Han taler sandt" sagde Gergi

"Men hvis han taler sandt burde jeg kunne se hans magi, det kan jeg altid"

"Medmindre han er så meget stærkere end dig Alanna at han forstår at skjule den. Mester Drapner, lad være med at skjul din gave"

Numair tøvede et øjeblik, så lod han barriererne om sin gave flyde, og lod den sive ud i hver fiber af hans krop. Alanna gispede, Jonathan sagde intet, men også han så den sorte gave som var overalt i Numair.

Et øjeblik var der helt stille, Numair ventede spændt på det næste træk. Han vidste at en sort kappe troldmand ikke var noget mange ønskede gående rundt. Det blev Jonathan som brød tavsheden.

"Alanna og Gergi, lad os alene."

"Men" protesterede Alanna "Hvad nu hvis han lyver, du må have beskyttelse."

"Alanna, hvis det er lykkedes ham at lyve for os, ja bare det at han er en sort kappe, ville betyde at han ville kunne dræbe os alle tre på stedet hvis han ville. Men det tvivler jeg på. Derfor, lad os alene."

Gergi forlad rummet i tre hurtige skridt, og Alanna fulgte tøvende efter. Først da døren var lukket bag dem talte Jonathan igen.

"Mester Draper, din gave vil være meget værdsat her på slottet. Jeg har fået oplysninger om mange mærkelige hændelser, og gode magikere kan være meget værdifulde. Men jeg bør advare dig. Træder du i min tjeneste vil Ozorne se det som direkte krig mod ham, han vil helt sikkert stemple dig som forræder"

"Med forlov, herre konge, det har han allerede. Jeg skylder ham intet, men hvis de ansætter mig vil han måske se det som en krigserklæring."

"Jeg er bange for kejser Ozorne allerede har erklæret krig mod os, han har bare ikke fortalt os det endnu. Mange af de mærkelige hændelser ser ud til at stamme fra Carthak, der foregår noget i det land, noget som ikke burde foregå."

"Hvad siger du mester Draper, jeg vil udmærket kunne forstå hvis du ønsker at leve et fredeligt liv, men med den gave du har, så kan du ikke vende ryggen til verden. Det guderne pålægger os i kraft af evner eller ansvar må vi leve op til."

Numair nikkede. Han vidste hvad han burde svare, han ville svare ja, muligheden for at vedkende sig sin magi, muligheden for at gøre noget ud over at flygte, muligheden for en varm seng at sove i, tryghed, selskab. Men han kunne ikke sige noget. Til sin egen overraskelse begyndte han at græde. Stille tårer trillede ned af hans kinder. Han vidste ikke om det var af glæde over hvad Jonathan nu tilbød, eller lettelse over ikke mere at være på flugt, eller sorg over hans uigenkaldelige farvel til sit gamle liv som sort kappe i Carthak.

Da manden foran ham begyndte at græde så Jonathan hvor ung han egentlig var. Han havde selv været lige så ung da han overtog tronen, men han havde aldrig været alene som denne mand. Han havde altid haft venner som hellere ville dø end at forråde ham. Han havde hele sit liv vidst at han ville blive konge, og havde accepteret skæbnen, endog glædet sig over den. Og nu forventede han at denne unge mand skulle finde samme stolthed, for et land som end ikke var hans, på få minutter, en stolthed det havde taget ham selv tyve år at få. Han rejste sig og gik hen til den unge mand og lagde en trøstende hånd på hans skulder og gav den et klem. Det lod til at det fik Numair til at tage sig sammen og stoppe gråden. Lidt efter fandt Numair sin stemme igen.

"Herre konge, jeg takker. Jeg tager med glæde og ære imod dit tilbud om at blive her. Blot beder jeg dem om at det bliver som Numair Salmalin, og ikke sortkappen Arram Draper."

"Det er i orden mester Salmalin, du vil blive præsenteret for resten af hoffet en af de næste par dage. Jeg vil få et par tjenere til at vise dig på plads." Med de ord gik han. Kort efter kom en tjener og bad ham følge med.

Da det blev aften havde Numair næsten fundet sig til rette i sine nye gemakker, han havde fået mad med resten af hoffet og Alanna havde vist ham stor venlighed og han var faldet godt til rette, men han var ikke vant til at sove indendørs og han blev mere og mere rastløs. Til sidst gik han ned i køkkenet hvor han i spisekammeret fyldte en pose med alskens mad. Han havde en smule dårlig samvittighed, men blev enig med sig selv om at han blot ville trække det fra sin betaling, eller gøre kokken en tjeneste eller to. Så sneg han sig ud. Hyrati og Ikarus vogn stod stadig på samme torv. Han bankede på, og Ikaru stak hovedet ud, og sendte ham et smil.

"Vil du og din familie dele et måltid mad med mig?"

Ikaru nikkede og lod ham komme ind.

"God dag?" spurgte han da han så indholdet af Numairs pose

"Ja, det kan man godt sige"


End file.
